White Day: Ghost School
White Day: Ghost School ( ), is the first version of White Day, developed in 1998. Marked as a third person game but in blood festival it was changed and marked as first person. A teaser trailer video of this version was featured on the disc of "Steel Empire", Another game by Sonnori Co. Not much is known about this version due to it being an early tech demo and a pitch idea for the final game, but according to magazines and video publications the overall plot, graphics and features were drastically different from the later versions and final product. The general themes of this version were (According to NDC 2012): Murder/Crime, Black Magic, Exorcism, Survival Horror. Plot ::This plot section is a synopsis of the trailer. The trailer opens up with a mysterious (female?) figure walking across a busy road (with cars passing by and beeping), and then jumps to a scene with a female student seen walking inside a school in the middle of the night and just as shes walking, something fast emrges, climbing the stair and reaching the girl, she is terrified and tries to defend herself from the incoming danger but the scene is cut and she is shown to have been mysteriously murderedIn the NDC 2012 Conference, the developers revealed that this version of the game had a psychotic serial killer and a black magic occult, below is a quote: 초기 비전 • 기술 개발 및 새로운 시도 의미 • 한국산 호러 어드벤처의 제작 • 퀘이크 스타일의 실내 3D 엔진 개발 • 배경은 학교, 매력적인 캐릭터들 다수 등장 • 세계관과 시놉시스는 명확하지 않았음 • 미친 살인마, 흑마술 오컬트 등의 초기 설정도 있었음 • “진짜 무섭고 퀄리티 있는 한국게임을 만들어보자” The initial vision • Technological development and the new meaningful attempt • Production of Korean horror adventure • Indoor Quake style 3D engine development • Background school, emerged a number of fascinating characters • Synopsis and a view of the world did not clearly • The initial settings such as psychotic killer, there was also black magic occult • "Let's make a really scary and High Quality game in South Korea." with a locket dropped beside her (showing a picture of herself and another girl, possibly her sister).In the final game, Na-yeong had a removed locket Item featuring her picture and a carving saying "To my lovely sister, So-young" While So-young had a picture of herself and her sister, Na-yeong. A similar Necklace with So-yeong's picture and a carving to Na-yeong behind it may have been intended as well, but generally, the presence of the Necklace in "Ghost School" ver implies this idea was originally carried over from this version A brown haired boy enters the school during the night with a White Day gift/candy box in his hands and places it in one of the table's drawers but is interrupted. The scene cuts and shows other students in the school whom look scared, the brown haired boy talks to another boy who screams and runs away for some mysterious reason, A short short haired girl runs after him when she was initially sitting down and holding her legs, the boy later finds the same girl (presumably) hiding under a table.There is a possibility she is the sister of the deceased girl, as she bears a similar appearance to the girl seen beside her in the necklace photo, although the picture quality doesn't help. The scene cuts again and the sound of clock bells are heard; a mysterious man is shown standing with one feet on a pillar / iron rod of sorts (possibly levitating above the school) with various Christian cross symbols outlined in red appearing behind and around him (he is possibly an exorcist).The next version clearly states and shows an avatar and some information on a boy/man named Il-yun/Gail-Hyun who is said to be an exorcist. He was removed from the final game, though. The brown haired boy (possibly the protagonist) is seen again, hiding with a blonde/red headed girl who has her hair in a ponytail. A boy wearing glasses and the other boy are seen running away from a mysterious danger. Later on the protagonist (brown haired boy) witnesses one of the students being away dragged away on the floorThis victim dragging scene is similar to the scene of In-hyup being dragged by the Janitor in the final game., only to turn his back and face the ghost of the deceased girl (Who was killed in the beginning).The scene of a victim girl that shows as a possible threat to the player/protagonist has occurred in the final game, in the form of Na-yeong; who initially appears as a threat but later repeatedly helps the protagonist/player. Gallery logo_middle.gif 유령학교의비극_bdr132.jpg|A magazine publicizing "White Day: Ghost School" in 1998. WhiteDay Ghost School-Cast.PNG|The cast of "White Day: Ghost School" WhiteDay-Ghost School-Girl is killed.PNG|The first victim. WhiteDay-Ghost School-dropped necklace.PNG|Victim Girl's dropped Necklace/Locket. movie2_.jpg|Clear shot during the trailer, from Blood Festival site. Protagonist talking to other boy before running away. i_start.jpg|The first Victim as Ghost Girl. Clear shot from Blood Festival site. i_story.jpg white day ghost school - ga Il-hyun.PNG|Ga Il-hyun white day ghost school - ga Il-hyun 2.PNG|Ga Il-hyun Ga Il-hyun.PNG|"Ga Il-hyun" remained in the next phase of development but was removed in the final game. Further Notes *The unknown female figure/woman seen walking in the streets in the beginning may have been a member of the black magic occult (and possibly the murderer herself), according to the NDC 2012 Presentation, which featured a woman in red strikingly resembling her and information on the occult's existence. *The man seen standing with one feet on a rod or just levitating might be the exorcist, due to the Christian cross markings surrounding him. *Although many differences are included in this version when compared to the final version but many similarities and similar situations are seen in the trailer: **The brown haired boy who comes at school to give a White Day present / candy may be compared to Hui-min and may have been an early candidate for him. **The boy with glasses may have been an early candidate for Ji-hyeon. **The girl with a large orange/blonde ponytail may have been an early candidate for So-yeong. **The girl who is murdered in the beginning only to come back as a ghost is comparable to Na-yeong and she may have had a similar role, both of them die and come back as Ghosts, Na-yeong helps the player. **The scene of the boy being dragged is similar to the scene of In-hyup being dragged in the final game. It may have been him but it cannot be seen due to the video quality. *Although unrelated but much of the environment is blue, similar to the cancelled version of Resident Evil 2 (known as BIOHAZARD 1.5) which was cancelled in early 1997. References Category:Prototype Game Versions